The Trials Of The Six
by Phantom Dragon3
Summary: After Tirek's attack Discord finds that his betrayal greatly affects Fluttershy. So He comes up with a genius idea to gain her trust back. Takes place after season 4, Inspired by the trails of Heracles.
1. Chapter 1: Trust

**Ch 1 Trust**

The citizens of Ponyville were still enamored with the new structure that magically appeared in their town. The glimmering crystal tree castle stood out in the humble town of Ponyville, it gave their town a touch of class. There were many foals that ran and played outside the castle, while inside of it was Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Owlowiscious. They were all busy trying to recreate all the books and information Twilight lost when her home exploded. Twilight let out a sigh "Why didn't I reread my books again, while I still had the chance?" she sadly asked. Spike rolled his eyes, after hearing Twilight say this over and over again; he was at his wits' end.

"Yeah well, I lost my comic book collection too, and most of them were rare!" Spike blurted out. Spike gasped and quickly regretted what he said, shoving a claw on top of his mouth.

Twilight looked as if she was about to say something, but she clamped her muzzle. '_Of course I'm not the only who lost things, Spike has as well._' Twilight thought to herself.

She then walked toward Spike and sat down next to him. She then nuzzled him in a motherly way; both of them sharing a moment of lose.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was outside her cottage clutching a letter to her chest standing right next to her mailbox. Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel was right besides her impatiently thumping his foot.

'_I hope the mailpony gets here quickly, this letter needs to go soon._' Fluttershy thought as she stared down her path.

Finally a mailmare came by and looked at Fluttershy waiting there, and noticed Fluttershy's pet. The mailpony grinned thinking the rabbit was adorable.

In the mailmare's many years of experience, if it was really important letter, ponies would usually go out of their way to see a mailpony take mail from them. By watching a mailpony take it, it gave ponies a piece of mind.

The mailmare then remembered the rumors she had heard at the post office. Rumors about what this pony did to another mailpony, and it made the mailmare a little frightened of Fluttershy.

A hint of fear showed on the mare's face when she looked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy sighed while having a look of guilt on her face. Most the mailponies had that look when they came towards Fluttershy or her home to deliver the mail. After what happened to that mailpony in that one indent, she could hardly blame them.

"Um ...hello Fluttershy" said the mailpony sounding a bit nervous.

Fluttershy exchanged her letter for the ones the mailpony had for her.

Even though the mailpony was not supposed to, she quickly glanced at the letter out of curiosity before stuffing it inside her mail carrier bag. '_Hmm… it's going to a pony named Timid Sky in Cloudsdale, interesting_' the mailpony thought.

The mailpony saw the doubt in Fluttershy's eyes and wanted to assure her of the letters' safely. So the mailmare gave a salute as she recited something she said many times to many other ponies. "You can trust us to deliver this mail as quickly and safely as possible."

As soon as Fluttershy heard the word 'trust' something within her broke.

"Ttrrustt" Fluttershy said as her voice shook, and there was a very subtle eye twitch when she said that.

"Yy…you want to me trust you?" Fluttershy asked in an angry tone, this completely shocked the mailpony.

"Why! So you can betray me again, you want to take advantage of me don't you?! Well I'm not going to let that happen EVER AGAIN!" Fluttershy shouted as she huffed in angry. This caused the mailpony to shiver in total fear and then ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Discord had just watched this whole scene from afar hiding behind one of the trees near her house. He wanted see how bad the damage of his betrayal was to Fluttershy. Usually when somepony broke they become less fun to toy with. Now Discord just felt awful, the feeling of guilt and regret felt like a heavy rock that sat on top of his heart.

"I am the one who caused this" Discord muttered to himself "If I don't fix this…"

At that moment Discord's imagination conjured up an image of a gray colored Fluttershy staying locked up inside her cottage. Then her becoming too paranoid to trust in anypony including her friends, and then spending the rest of her life miserable and alone.

Although at that point Discord did think he went a tad overboard on that one. Discord then saw that Fluttershy was gone.

Discord snapped his talon and teleported near Fluttershy's window. Discord peeked inside the widow through a tiny opening of Fluttershy's curtains, only to see her crying. Discord looked away in guilt "The first friend I made and I broke her, I got to get her trust back, but how?"

Discord nonchalantly played with his beard while he thought. He then remembered about Applejack's diary entry, how she wrote about when she broke ponies trust by lying, then she wrote about how she hoped to earn it back with time. "That's it!" he exclaimed in glee "I'll ask her, she'll know what to do."

'_Wait, I'm going ask a pony for advice? I never done that before, I'm the lord of chaos I don't need advice_.'

Fluttershy opened the window curtains looking outside through her window. She was sure she heard Discord but then when Fluttershy saw nothing she drew the curtains.

Discord hid on the side of Fluttershy's house he was unable to face her now. '_I have to, if I want to fix this, I have to_' Discord thought, his guilt feeling even worse now, so with that Discord disappeared with a snap.

Applejack was just about to buck another apple tree, when all of the sudden Discord appeared. This caused Applejack to trip and fall on the ground. '_Oh right, I guess I have ta get used ta that_' she thought as she dust herself off. Before Applejack had a chance to say anything Discord said.

"Applejack I...uh I need some advice"

Applejack's jaw dropped "Hold on… ya need advice, from me?!"

"Yeah I do, it's about… well you know."

Applejack took an empty basket and with one hoof hit it hard, it flipped in the air and then it landed upside down.

Satisfied she sat on top of the bucket, which surprisingly could hold her weight.

"Do ya need a seat as well?" Applejack asked her hoof pointing at a nearby bucket with only a few apples inside of it.

"No, I'm fine" Discord replied proofing very comfortable lounge chair and sitting on it.

"Alright talk" Applejack stated.

"Well, I wanted to see how bad the betrayal was, and nopony took it harder than Fluttershy."

"Applejack, how do I…how I do get her trust back?."

'_Huh…I was expecting him ta turn around, but not this fast_' Applejack thought.

"Discord, trust is something you have ta earn, as for Fluttershy she needs time ta heal."

"What do you mean; I have to earn it back?" "How I even do something like that?"

"I mean it can only be earned, believe me I know, it takes hard work and dedication to earn it in the first place."

"As for how… well you did apologized ta her, so that's the first step, did ya promise ta never do it again?"

"No" Discord answered.

"Well there you go, that's another step, for now give her space."

"The best thing ta do is to try be a better pon..." Applejack stopped herself.

"Umm, dra…con..qui…ques?" Applejack finished sounding the word out like foal would, when they were trying to say a difficult word. Discord was slightly annoyed by this but he let it go.

"That way it will be a little easier to get her trust back."

"I see…well Applejack, I need some time to think things over, if you'll excuse me" and with that he was gone. Applejack then realized that he did not take the chair with him.

"Discord! What am I suppose ta do with this chair?!" Applejack shouted.

Discord was now lounging in a large tree. He was deep in thought about the conversation he just had with Applejack. '_What am I suppose to do? I am the lord of chaos, chaos is all I know_.'

'_I don't know how to be better_' '_I don't how to be good_'

'_Also waiting have never been my strong suit_'

He thought back to when he read the diary and each ordeal Twilight and her friends had to go through to test the elements they represent.

Just then an idea popped into his head.

"Of course!" Discord said as he hit his lion paw into his talon. He looked as if he had another epiphany, when he vanished again.

Spike, Twilight and Owlowiscious went back to organizing the library. Although now, there was an awkward silence between the three of them. Discord appeared at the moment, and because it was a welcome distraction from the uncomfortable situation. It caused Twilight to involuntarily let out a sigh of relief.

Discord had a sly grin on his face, "well, well Twilight, happy to see me?" He teased "I don't think you missed me that much."

Twilight let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Did you want something Discord?"

"Yes, I have… a proposition for you"

"A proposition?" Twilight questioned. "Okay, let's hear it"

"I know you and your friends have forgiven me for that whole Tirek thing, but my guess is that you still don't trust me yet."

"Discord, that kind of…"

"Please Twilight, let me finish" Discord interrupted. "I realized that I don't know the first thing about being good" "Then I remembered about the diary, and the tests you and your friends passed, which all of you learned and grew from them."

"So… I … I want you and the others to give me tests. Some trials if you will, maybe it could be something that has to do with the elements you all represent."

Twilight stood there completely dumbfounded and her owl was left speechless. A book that Spike was holding slipped out of his claw. The book landed with a hard thud and broke the deafening silence that came over everyone in the room. However it made no difference the noise was completely ignored. The situation then became more and more uncomfortable for Discord.

Twilight gathered herself and asked "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Discord replied

"Discord, are you really certain about this? There could be another way."

"No, I believe this is the best way for me to learn about being good and also, it will give me a chance to make up to other ponies."

"Are you **absolutely** sure about this?" Twilight asked emphasizing the word absolutely

"Yes" Discord said sounding a bit irritated.

"Alright, let me talk to everypony else and see what their opinion is"

"Ok, sounds reasonable"

And with that Twilight left the castle, Spike following close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Ch 2: The Journey Begins**

Discord paced back and forth in Twilight's library. He was debating with himself on whether or not he should eavesdrop on the discussion that was just about to happen with Twilight and the rest her friends.

He wanted to avoid the blame game, and hoof pointing from them. He already felt bad, he did not want rub even more salt on the wound. Although Discord knew it would probably not happen, he wanted to avoid it all the same.

Except he don't know how long they would take and he hated waiting. Discord pouted as he made a desk chair appear in the middle of the room. He sat on it making it float in the air while rocking it back and forth waiting for the result.

Twilight had set up a light picnic on a hill. It was the same hill where she and her friends would sometimes have picnics together. The picnic only had; boiled egg and cucumber tea sandwiches, which were already placed on separate plates, tea, and a pitcher of lemonade. Twilight checked the picnic basket again to make sure she didn't leave anything, and only saw the gems that she had for Spike. Twilight decided to chomp on a sandwich, while she waited for Spike to bring the rest of her friends.

Twilight grimaced as she criticized herself on the sandwich she was eating. Then, she reminded herself that she made it with whatever food she happened to have in her new home, and she was also in a rush.

'_Not everything has be perfect all the time Twilight _' Twilight scolded herself

Twilight smiled as Spike brought all her friends just like she asked. Although, Fluttershy was missing amongst the group. It was quickly by noticed by everypony who showed up. There were looks of worry on their faces as they all settled down.

"Fluttershy needs some alone time right now, she took the betrayal harshly" Applejack calmly stated

'_Poor Fluttershy'_ Twilight thought with concern, watching Spike pour out the pitcher of lemonade, for everypony and sticking straws in each glass. When he was done Twilight pointed at the basket with her eyes. Spike smiled with glee understanding the hint, and soon began crunching on gems.

"Speaking of the betrayal, that's why I called everypony here" Twilight said.

"Discord came to me with a proposal, and it involves all of us"

Pinkie cocked her head on the side in confusion and then jerked it back quickly as if she understood.

"Discord asked to you to marry him?" asked Pinkie excitedly

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as said "Pinkie, I'm sure she doesn't mean... "

Pinkie interpreted by talking way too fast to comprehend what she was saying.

"IhadahutchthatTwilightlikedsomeoneelsebutwowheproposed?Didyousayessohbutifyoudon'tlikehiminthatwaypleaselethimdowngently"

Pinkie inhaled air to say something else when everypony yelled her name at the top of their lungs, which stopped more of her incoherent babbling.

"It's not that kind of proposal!" everypony explained in an slightly annoyed tone.

"Ooo… why don't you say so in the first place?" Pinkie said as she let out giggle

Twilight double facepalmed, then dragged her hoofs down her face and let a huge groan.

"It's not one of his schemes is it?" Rainbow Dash asked while chewing on a sandwich.

"How could you say such a thing? After all he did help us with opening that box, Tirek would have win we didn't open it" Rarity elegantly said but then she muttered through her teeth "through he did end up betraying in process..." "We forgave him all the same" Rarity said.

"Yeah I guess your right" Rainbow Dash sounding a bit guilty about it

"Anywayssss, what did Discord ask you Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Well, he wants us to give him trials to help him learn to be a better... well a better him I guess."

"He suggested that it could tie in to the elements we represent" Twilight finished

Everypony expect for Spike and Twilight, completely stopped whatever they doing and spent time in total shock

There was a complete silence for a while, until Applejack broke it by laughing, it was as if somepony told her a really funny joke.

Everyone there looked at Applejack thinking that she finally lost her mind.

"So that's what he came up with huh? Of course it is"

"What the hay are you talking about AJ?"Rainbow asked confused.

"He came ta me for advice"

"He...he what?!" everypony including Spike said at once sounding genuinely surprised

"He came ta me for advice, he told me about Fluttershy not taking the betrayal well, and he asked how to get her trust back"

"First I told him she needs space, then I said that trust it has ta be earned and I finished by telling him for now try ta be good" Applejack said finishing her story

"It's all fitting together now, so he doing this to earn Fluttershy's trust, so to do that he wants us to give him trials that will teach him to be a better person, which will help him earn her trust and depending on how well he does on the trial, it will earn everypony's else trust in the process, that's ...actually quite brilliant." Twilight deduced feeling a little admiration towards Discord because he came up the plan.

"So then, what do all of you want to do?" Twilight asked addressing everypony.

Everypony looked at each other. Rainbow Dash being the first to speak up

"Well I agree, I want in"

"I second it, I say we do this to help our new friend Discord..." Pinkie chimed in

"Or would he be our old friend? Since we were friends before..." Pinkie questioned

Pinkie thought about for a while, when she came up the solution "He's an old friend who became new"

"Well shot, count me" Applejack said.

"It looks like we're all in agreement then" Rarity said "However what we do about Fluttershy dear?"

Twilight begin to ponder about this when Applejack came up a suggestion

"I think we should wait for Discord to finish the first trial to try tell her, and if she's not ready we'll tell her after another trial, that way she can see that he making the effort and we have our word to back it up"

Everypony agreed on that

"So then what about the trials? Which one should be first? Should we all come up with them together or separately?" Rainbow Dash inquired

"Well, I think he should choose which order he wants to do them, as for the trials we could come up with them separately so he can learn something from each of us" Twilight suggested

"But we could brainstorm a little to give each other some ideas" she added

"Alright let's start" Rarity said.

Normally, Spike would have stayed until the end the picnic, so he could help clean up. However he knew would be left out the conversion, so he figured he might as well go home. Spike sighed, he brushed off the gem crumbs he had all over him and left the group of ponies. Maybe he would reread that Power Ponies comic Princess Celestia gave Twilight along with some other books, or maybe he would take a nap. Spike thought that he would decide when he got there.

Twilight saw Spike leave "Hang a minute mares" said Twilight. Twilight teleported in front of him, she was still in a sitting position "Wait, Spike" Twilight called, he looked at her in response.

"Would you like to be a part of the trials?" she asked

"Really?" Spike asked in surprise

"Yeah, really I'm sorry you feel left out all the time, but this time you can be part of this..."

Then Twilight unintentionally imitated Fluttershy by saying "If you want to that is"

"I would like some time to think about I'll let you know what I decide"

"If that's what you want, see ya later then" with that Twilight went back to her friends.

So then Spike was deep in thought about what to do on way to the crystal castle tree.

'_So do I want to give Discord a trial? What kind of trial?_'

'_but then..._'

Spike stopped on his tracks when he came to epiphany '_Maybe, since I'll been on quest before, maybe I have the experience to help him, I could write about his experiences as he does each trial ._'

Spike finally made it back to the castle hearing loud groans of boredom coming from the library as soon he went inside.

Spike went to check out where the sound was coming from, finding Discord doing an upside down head stand on a desk chair. He was glancing at a book, not really reading it at all, Spike spotted many books tossed half-hazarded all over the place.

Spike grumbled under his breath when he saw this, after all he knew it would take forever to clean that up

Discord look up from the book he was looking at and said in a slight annoyed tone "Oh it's you Spic"

"Spike" Spike angrily corrected

"Whatever, please tell me they're almost done"

"Oh you mean...no they're not done they're going be while"

"Arg! But I can't wait anymore"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you"

"Fine, maybe I'll go do something else"

"Then go"

"I will" Discord said almost childishly "Goodbye Spoke" he said then he vanished.

"It's Spike" he mumbled as closed the door to library

"I could change my mind, I could give him a really, really hard trial" Spike told himself

Spike sighed and said "Even Discord is being a jerk; I already made up my mind"

"But I'll lying if I said it wasn't temping"

A/N: I know mostly everyone going to hate this chapter I apologize in advance but it the only I could think for all the characters to be on the same page. BTW boiled egg and cucumber tea sandwiches are something had when I was a kid. Toasted wheat bread, a little bit of mayonnaise, with sliced cucumber and sliced boiled eggs with a little bit of pepper on top. Mmm soo good.


	3. Chapter 3: The First trial

**Ch 3: The First Trial**

Discord sighed as he saw Twilight's baby dragon walking beside him. The dragon was currently dragging a heavy satchel behind him.

'_Arg! I can't believe I agreed to this, he will just get in the way. I'm not a babysitter_!' Discord thought to himself.

**Flashback**

"Discord, all of us have agreed to your offer" Twilight said

"Great" Discord replied,

"You get to choose which trial to do first"

"Oh, okay…"

"One more thing, Spike wants to assist you with your quests"

"You're kidding me right? You know he's a baby dragon, it be like if a filly had to help Celestia raise the sun."

"Discord, just give him a chance, besides he could record your deeds down while you do them."

"Expect, I can do that too" Discord emphasized the point by making a scroll appear with a quill, the quill moving by itself on the scroll.

"Well, maybe there will be a trial that needs your undivided attention, besides he is very good assistant,just give him a chance?"

Discord wanted to disagree, but he could not come up something that contradicted her point.

"Fine…"

* * *

Spike disrupted Discord's flashback by saying "So...Discord, where we are going first?"

Discord then had a thought '_I could just go without him, he won't even know where I went_'

Spike eagerly looked at him as he pulled out a quill ready and waiting.

It remained Discord of a dog waiting for a treat

Discord grumbled and sighed.

'_I am trying to redeem myself here, if I just left him here, it would hurt his feelings… or something_'

"I think maybe we could try a simple one first, so Applejack's place" Discord stated

"Do you really think it will be…"

"Of course it will be easy, I mean it's Applejack. I'm sure she'll will ask me to be more honest or something for her trial, couldn't be more easy."

"I didn't tell lies" Discord said, taking an almost heroic stance.

Spike looked at Discord oddly '_did his muzzle grow longer_?' Spike thought as he tilted his head.

So Discord teleported both Spike and himself to Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack was already in the field gathering apples, when she spotted Spike and Discord.

"Well, guess I'm the first one, ya'll ready, for my trail?" Applejack asked.

Discord and Spike nodded.

They followed Applejack near the edge of the orchard, where the apples from the tree were not taken yet.

There were twelve medium sized empty barrels waiting for them.

"Here's your trial… it comes two parts so listen carefully, the first part is to harvest ten barrel full" Applejack stated

"Ha! no problem..." Discord said ready to snap his talon

"Without using any of your magic"

"But magic what I'm best at it's what I do, you won't ask Rarity or Twilight to do the same thing"

"Ya you're right about that, but I'll give the answer to that when you finish this task"

"But, what does this have to with being honest?"

"Discord, didn't ya want the trials to be **based** on our elements?" Applejack said emphasizing the word based

"Yes, but you're not creative, I thought it would be something had to with being honest." Discord said bluntly

"And ya assumed it be would be easy didn't ya, I figured as such, and because that I made this trial jus fur ya, serves ya right fur assuming"

Applejack gnashed her teeth together and angrily said "and I can too, be cryeative"

Discord and Spike gave her a look of disbelief

"Ok, I'm not, but who says it doesn't half ta do with honesty"

Discord rolled his eyes and answered "Fine what's the second part?"

"I'll tell ya that later"

"AJ, are two barrels extra?" asked Spike

"Yep, just in case I needed it" Applejack answered

So with that Discord moved five barrels under one of the trees, he stood in front of it and stared at. He tried recall if had any knowledge about apple trees.

'_Come on Discord, you've been around for a long time surely there's gotta be something_'

He thought and thought and knowledge of many galaxies, different worlds, time and space flooded his mind, but nothing pertaining to this situation came to mind.

Discord looked at Applejack, she was just standing there eyeing him "Are you just going to stand there watching me? it's kind of creepy"

"Well, I gotta make sure, you ain't gonna cheat" answered Applejack

'_Of course… Well I'm doing these trials to earn trust, so it makes sense nopony trusts me yet_' Discord thought to himself

With that Discord went back to the tree and looked at it up and down trying to size it up.

Discord snapped his claw the and the tree came to life and shook the apples off into the buckets above managing to fill them a little bit .

"Nice try, Discord but it doesn't count, ya halfa ta harvest the apples yourself"

Discord responded with a semi aggravated groan then he returned the tree back to normal.

Applejack dumped all the apples, he collected so into the extra two Barrels

While Applejack did that, a real light bulb appeared atop of Discord's head, he took the light bulb blow it up like a balloon, then it floated away.

Discord snapped and then a clone of himself appeared

"Oh no, that won't work either…"

"But Applejack, how you know which one is which?" They both said switching positions over and over quickly before Applejack could answer.

When they stopped, Applejack really could not tell the difference between the two.

Discord and his copy both had a big grin of victory on their faces.

Applejack stood for a moment, looking like she was defeated, but a smirk came on her face.

"Okay then, I'll only count fur half of what ya picked"

Both Discords' jaw dropped, "Well played Applejack" Discord said snapping his clone away

Then after awhile Discord give the tree a big push, but it stayed firmly there, then he pulled and got the same result.

Discord stroked his beard in thought, he firmed gasped an apple with his talon from the tree and pulled.

The apple successfully came off the tree, and a few drops of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Discord wiped the foreign substance off his forehead.

'_Sweat?...Actual sweat? A lord like me sweating, preposterous_'

Discord then saw a strange look on Applejack when he put the apple, in a nearby basket.

"What?" Discord asked kind of annoyed

"It's…nothing" Applejack said looking at the ground.

An obvious lie

"You're lying" Discord stated.

"Really, it's…"

Spike sighed and interrupted Applejack "Discord, you left deep claw marks on the apple, it can't be sold" he said pointing the apple.

"It's not a big deal, I'll just use it ta make applesauce, just try ta being careful next tyme"

"Okay, why don't show me how you do it then…" Discord stopped himself " and do it without bucking the tree" He finished his intentions was clear; he wanted to give Applejack a taste of her own medicine.

"No, problem" Applejack said running off.

Spike slapped his forehead "you shouldn't have said that"

Discord just looked at him.

It did not take Applejack long to get a rope, Then Discord watched as the farm pony lassoed many apples into the baskets with almost no effort.

"Show off" Discord grumbled under his breath

Discord grabbed the rope and usually he just would just use his magic to enchant the rope, but he was sure Applejack would say it did not count if he tried that.

Discord tried to toss the rope around an apple, it ending up not even going near tree, he tried again and again it still was not going anywhere close.

"Alright fine, let's try this the hard way!"Discord said impatiently.

Discord made a big boxing ring appear, Discord then leaped on the center of the ring and suddenly had referee outfit and pulled down a microphone that materialized in front of him.

"In this corner we had the devilishly handsome spirit of Chaos, traveler of many dimensions of time and space...Discord"

"In corner… we have ...an apple tree" Discord said dismissively

"He's not" Applejack said in disbelief

Spike just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get ready to…."

Discord was suddenly interrupted by Pinkie Pie who came out of nowhere who yelled "Wait!"

Discord was actually surprised, he was pretty sure he did not make she came here. He did not know how or why she was here "don't finish that sentence" begged Pinkie.

"Let's get ready to…"

"Yes, yes that sentence" said Pinkie

"Why?" Discord asked

"Because it's copyrighted and you won't want the author of this story, to get sued right?"

"I…." Discord said, words failing him at that time

'"Good, you understand... wait is that all the lines I have for now...seriously?" and with Pinkie disappeared

'_What do you even say to that_?' Discord thought as he turned back to what he was doing.

"I didn't think I would ever see anyone try to punch a tree, but there is, now I've seen everything" Applejack said in disbelief

The sound of Discord punching the tree was loud.

"YEOW!" Discord screamed in pain his lion paw throbbing red.

Applejack gasped "Sweet Celestia! Are ya alright?" Applejack said sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm gonna ta run and get some ice" Applejack said sprinting away

Discord sighed and sat on the ground, the look on his face was a mix of sadness and frustration. He leaned against the very apple tree he tried to punch.

Discord looked awful, Spike looked at him from across the tree, Spike knowing all too well what Discord was going felt the same thing during the Equestria games. It was the feeling he felt when he found out that he failed lighting the torch.

It was the sense of trying so hard at something and failing anyway was the worse feeling in the world.

This give Spike more determination to help him out.

"I gotta to help him out, there has to be a way. Think Spike, think" Spike said

His train of thought was interrupted by a growling stomach, his own.

'_Must have been that light breakfast I ate, I wanted to be sure I wasn't sluggish_'

Spike use his claws to climb a tree and stood on a thick breach, he then eyed a juicy apple on the breach he was standing on.

He grabbed the apple and started to eat it, while thinking.

'_Okay, so there's got be a way to do this, If Twilight were here, she would able to figure this out logically_'

"Logically" Spike pondered, then quickly scurried to get a scroll, an inkwell,and a quill pen.

Then Spike climbed back up tree and sat down on the branch leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Spike unscrolled the scroll in one claw, and gripped the quill with another one, and his tail wrapped around the inkwell.

"Okay, I have been Twilight's number one assistant for long enough to be able to figure this out" Spike said

"So,one of the methods Twilight uses is brainstorming"

"Also she lists what she knows"

Spike scribbled down notes as he talked to himself

"What do I know about Discord?...He is a draconequus, he can makes things appear out of nowhere, he is the a Lord of chaos."

Spike took a long look at Discord, to see if he could notice something.

"Well none of this is helpful to this situation, so what else"

"Oh I know, he is a creature made of different parts of animals"

"Two horns which he can't use to pick apples because they will piece them, He can't used his legs or his arms for the same reason"

"But he does have a goat's leg, which he could used to buck the tree...but then again he might get hurt again while doing that."

As Spike took notes, when his quill run out of ink he brought his tail closer to dip the tip of the quill in.

This time Spike took a long look at his tail and got an idea.

Meanwhile as Spike was figuring out something up that tree. Applejack came back with a big bag of ice.

"Ya okay Discord?" Applejack asked with concern

Discord rudely grabbed the ice pack without even thanking her and put it on his paw.

"I'm sorry ya got hurt, I honestly thought ya couldn't get hurt like that"

Discord just looked away from her

Applejack sighed "Maybe, I should just give ya another trial"

Spike then interrupted Applejack by saying that "That wasn't be necessary AJ"

"Because I figured a way for Discord to do this trial"

"Discord, could you please wrap your tail around the tree"

Discord's eyebrow raised and then he tried it

"Okay, now shake tree hard, but not too hard"

Discord did as Spike suggested and sure enough the apples fall off the tree

"Wow, good job Spike" Applejack praised

Spike grinned happily

Discord looked really happy about it

"I have seen Discord's tail being strong enough to lift Twilight, I thought well, if it can do that maybe it's strong to shake the apples off the tree." Spike explained

"That was real good thinking on your part" Applejack commented

Spike blushed and smiled humbly.

Discord replied "Yeah, thanks Spike"

Although he knew he should be thankful, Discord was disappointed that he do not come up a solution himself.

However, he knew now was not the time to reflect on that, now was the time to harvest apples.

So Discord kept using his tail to shake the apples off.

Then after awhile Discord get all ten barrels full.

""Well, that was mighty fine work Discord" Applejack encouraged

Applejack let out a whistle and a few moments later Big Mac came with a wagon.

So everyone helped put the full barrels in the wagon.

"Great, so that means I passed this trail" said Discord

"Nope, I said that there are two parts to this trial, remember, you completed one part" Applejack reminded him

"Two parts?"

"Yes,come inside the house and I'll tell you what it is"

"Let me guess, I can't use my magic"

"Yeah, but it might be all a little easier for you"

So they went to Applejack's house and carried all ten apple filled barrels to the kitchen.

"Here's the second part, make an apple pie"said Applejack when they all were in the kitchen.

"Make an apple pie? What am I a baker?" asked Discord in frustration

"It's doesn't have to be like the ones we make here, just try to make the best one you can."

Discord stayed silent still looking angry

"Discord, I don't have anything else, finish this task and you will pass this trial I promise ya"

Discord let an annoyed sigh and said "Fine"

Applejack give Discord a recipe card "This is simple apple pie recipe, here go grab the ingredients first"

So Discord looked for the ingredients all over the kitchen

Applejack noticed that Spike looked a bit sad though "What's the matter, sugarcube?"

"It's just that, I wish I could help with this, but I'm bad at baking"

"Ah, didn't worry about that, there is still some things ya can do, I mean ya can peel apples or ya can slice them"

Applejack then whispered in Spike's ear "Actually I'll tell ya secret, some ponies in the Apple family who can't bake to save their lives"

"Really" Spike whispered back

"Ah huh, but let's keep that between you and me alright?"

Spike nodded in agreement

So Discord gathered all ingredients, and followed the instructions and after some trial and error he managed to make an apple pie that he was satisfied with .

Although he did not do it alone, he got pointers from AJ, and the apple were cored, peeled and sliced by Spike.

Discord put the the pie on the windowsill and then he tried wash the leftover dough from his mismatch arms.

However, the dough refuse to get out, it was and if it was attached to him.

"Congratulations, Discord ya passed your first trial"

"Oh finally"Discord said relived

"Now, let's taste that pie" said Applejack

Discord swore he heard Applejack's lips smack when she said that.

Even though, Discord wanted to leave as soon as he passed the trial,He wanted to know how the pie tasted.

After all he went through all that effort to make it.

When the pie was completely was cooled, Applejack grabbed it from the windowsill.

Pinkie Pie came through the door.

"Oh no" Discord said with groan

"Discord, She's here cause I asked her to come over ta taste the pie."

"Wait, I thought you just wanted me to make the best pie I could, you don't say anything about judging it"

"Who said anything about judging it, Pinkie might be a baking expert but I asked her to come here and taste the pie, nothing more, nothing less"

"Oh...Okay"

So Pinkie come in

But then something happened that either Discord or Spike could have never predicted ever happening.

Applejack said "Hey Pinkie, think fast" then she took the apple pie throw it right on Pinkie's face.

Pinkie stood there like statue with pie dripping from her face.

Discord and Spike were completely shocked.

"...Ww..w..wha...why...why would you do that?" asked Discord completely in shock

"I thought it would be funny" Applejack replied nonchalantly

"Y...You thought...it would be funny!" shouted Discord

"Why in name of Star Swirl's beard? Did you think that was even remotely funny? I mean we all worked hard to make that pie!" Discord ranted.

"Discord asked me earlier, I would not ask for Rarity or Twi not use their magic, when they are helping on the farm"

"This is the lesson this trial was suppose ta teach ya, the value of good honest work"

"Something they both know the meaning of" AJ continued

"Rarity puts her all in the dresses she makes, and Twilight studies hard"

"Discord, you got angry when something happened ta that pie, weren't ya?"

"Because of the all trouble that went into making it"

"But I work hard … there was ...um" Discord retorted back

"Ah! there was that time when I had get rid of my plunder seeds" Discord striking a gesture that said 'take that'.

"Ya mean, you enchanted a bunch of shovels, while laying back in a hammock the whole time." Applejack replied back

"That is the problem Discord, everything comes easy for you, but you felt it Discord don't ya, that feeling of proud of something you made with you own ...claw and paw"

"Throwing the pie, was kind of like what you do when used your chaos powers to 'have fun' at a pony's expensive."

"It's disruptive and destroys the accomplishment ponies strive for"

"I understand" Discord said

With that lesson learned Discord and Spike left the farm

Pinkie was no longer a mess having cleaned herself using her tongue.

"So he passed his first trial huh?" asked Pinkie Pie

"Yeah, he did… hey Pinkie thanks again for helping out"

"No problem AJ, I don't really think you would ever ask me whether you could throw a pie in my face" Pinkie Pie reposed

"Yeah"

"You think he'll pass the other trials?"

"Well I think he will, but he still got a long way to go"

**TRIAL OF HONESTLY COMPLETE!**

A/N: After a long time hiatus, this story has a new chapter and you get read it before I publish to fimfiction. Sorry for the long wait but I had an important test to study for. (which I failed cause I am a dum dum).

BTW lets get ready to rumble is actually copyrighted, that why that joke was there.


End file.
